Duel of Fire and Ice
by DareDreamer
Summary: In honor of a certain monster movie coming out soon, I've decided to put one of my greatest thoughts and dreams of the franchise on this site. I'm probably not the only fan who's thought of this colossal "who would win" showdown, so stick around to see which Alpha species emerges victorious! Also, watch out for falling debris and try not to get crushed by the battling giants...


Island of the Green Guardian

2 weeks before Drago Bludvist's attack on Berk

For years, this island was the home of a worshipping clan. One that worshipped an ancient being as tall as the mountains. Its flames could decimate an entire fleet, its roar could shake the heavens… but this creature never rampaged throughout human settlements. It never showed any aggression to fear-stricken villagers. And it was no monster.

When the humans arrived here, it had seen them as no threat. And thus, it has protected them. In gratitude, the humans built a stone temple dedicated to the creature. But its help would never be more needed than it was today. For the island and the temple was under siege.

Assault ships bombarded the island's shores with fireballs and stones. Dragons serving the guardian were snatched from the sky with nets and bolas. Armed warriors clashed with the island's residents, dressed in dark-green clothing and hoods. Their swords were forged by the heat of the island's central volcano; and their shields by the guardian's fire. They proved to be the attacker's most difficult challenge today.

Those who could not fight remained inside the temple, praying for the guardian's help as everything shuddered with the catapults' impacts. Sooner or later, the skirmish would cease depending on if it answered their pleas.

A teenage boy with dark hair and green eyes observed the onslaught before him as two masked figures approached. "It is time." One of them said. "The Chief has given us the signal. The guardian will awaken soon. You have trained your entire life to command him. You must not fail him… you must not fail us."

"I assure you, I will not." The young man replied. "He will follow me against these intruders."

"PEOPLE OF THIS ISLAND!" a scarred, cloaked man bellowed from the lead ship. "Surrender this land or perish! You are helpless without your dragons, as they now belong to me, Drago Bludvist!"

"How dare you lay siege to these hollow grounds!" the island's Chief shouted back. "Order your army to retreat or else face the wrath of our guardian! This is your first and final warning!"

"There are none who threaten me!" Drago retaliated. "For your people's useless resistance, your home will be nothing but a wasteland!" As his crew began loading the captured dragons, Drago turned to the sea behind him and began swinging his large bullhook. He waved it in a circle while bellowing like the madman he was.

"What does that monster think he is doing?" one of the hooded men asked as the boy noticed large bubbles appearing on the water's surface. "I think I might have an idea…" One by one, the fighting stopped as every face turned to see what was happening.

The bubbles grew larger and sped up; the ocean surface itself seeming to rumble. Ships swayed side to side as the ocean erupted, a massive figure emerging from the depths of the sea. Even from his position, the boy noticed two giant blue eyes open as water showered down. A titanic tusked dragon bellowed with a wind force strong enough to level several huts. Growling, it advanced towards the shoreline, not paying attention to whatever… or whoever it stepped on.

"By the Gods… a Bewilderbeast! Enough power and size to rival the one who protects us!" one of the masked men gasped as the other pulled out a dragon-shaped horn. "Keeper of the Guardian! Take this! You must summon him! Now, before that abomination destroys us all!"

Unhesitating, the boy snatched the horn from the man's grip. "Get somewhere safe." He suggested. "Things could get… rather chaotic shortly." As the men retreated, the boy strode towards the Bewilderbeast without an ounce of fear in his soul.

A current of blizzard winds flew forth from the Bewilderbeast's mouth. Upon striking its target, the air erupted into colossal icicle formation that grew like trees. It completely devastated two huts, along with trapping or killing anyone caught inside. Roaring in triumph as Drago scaled one massive tusk, the Alpha species inhaled to land another blow of chilling destruction… and stopped.

"What is this?!" Drago howled. "Why did you…" His gaze followed his dragon's, falling on the boy with the horn. "Oh…" he chuckled. "Brave of you, child. Willing to die for your home. A sacrifice that I deem unworthy. What shame…"

"Normally, my people would be more fearful than they are now." He spoke, drawing a metal staff from his back. "You believe an Alpha dragon can give you an advantage? Heed my words, 'dragon god'." He raised the horn to his lips.

"You… have been warned."

With a deep breath, he blew into the horn, its sound echoing throughout the very foundations of the island. The sound vibrated through the air and sea itself, so much that the Bewilderbeast seemed confused about it. It replied to the call with a verbal howl… but the sound was not intended for it.

Moments after the horn sounded, the island began to rumble and the mountain began to quake. Throughout the vibrations, the temple stood strong and firm, its modifications made for moments like these.

Drago steadied himself on the Bewilderbeast's head. Was the sound strong enough to trigger an earthquake? No, he realized as the tremors under the sea halted, but the mountain continued to rumble. Something was moving deep underground. Something… big.

The top of the mountain exploded in a mix of fire, brimstone and smoke. Chunks of earth, a few ablaze from the eruption, smashed into the ground as Drago's men raced to avoid their burning wrath. Throughout the eruption's aftermath, Drago listened to a new sound. It sounded like… a low growl. Coming from within the active volcano.

Lava trickled down from the mountain as something inside rose to the top. The boy handed the horn to one of his people as he advanced towards the mountain. All around him, his own people- including the Chief- knelt before the volcano while Drago's men watched in awe. After another fiery explosion… a giant jade-scaled claw rose from the red-hot depths of the volcano and gripped the rim. A second one followed as a large head emerged, with molten magma dripping harmlessly off its fireproof surface. Two eyes opened as two wisps of smoke billowed from two nostrils… and four more eyes revealed themselves as the last of the magma vanished back into the volcano.

This was the island's natural protector. A less aggressive member of a more chaotic species. An Alpha species in its own right. Dragons not yet caught flocked around the mountain's base and bowed before their own Alpha.

The Green Death.

It opened its horrendous jaw and roared at the Bewilderbeast like thunder, the noise splitting the air. Not intimidated in the slightest, the ice-spewing behemoth howled back to accept the coming challenge.

The Green Death heaved itself from the mountain, using its majestic wings to steady itself as it descended carefully to the village grounds. Its six eyes hovered over both its dragon and human subjects until they rested on the boy with the staff. It bended its head down until its jaw was almost eye level with the young human.

The boy was almost blown back by the gust of air the Green Death sent at him, yet he remained firm as the colossal dragon examined him. Its throat rumbling in approval, the beast opened its jaw slightly, allowing the boy to step in and hold on to one of its bottom teeth.

As a parent dragon would do to its hatchling, the Green Death moved its head to the base of its neck. The boy stepped on and readied his staff as the island's guardian turned its attention to the Bewilderbeast intruder. It growled, a command to stand down.

The Bewilderbeast only bared its teeth as Drago raised his bullhook and bellowed again. Roaring a reply, the Bewilderbeast advanced into the village as armored dragons flew ahead.

Roaring back as the boy pointed his staff at the Bewilderbeast, the Green Death charged towards his adversary. The dragons that followed him took flight as the humans rose to observe the clash. Fire and ice alike trampled over the land with jaws wide… until they eventually met in combat with earthshaking force.

The Green Death was the first to have an advantage, using its head to drive the Bewilderbeast back. Overhead, the dragons slammed into each other as an aerial war commenced. They blasted flames at each other, barreled into foes and sent them crashing to the ground by whatever means necessary. However, it was the dueling titans that would determine the outcome.

The boy held his staff firm, urging the Green Death to drive the Bewilderbeast off the island's shores. As dirt was kicked up by the Bewilderbeast's feet digging into the ground, Drago desperately searched for a comeback.

"Fight BACK!" he roared, and the Bewilderbeast roared back as it pushed against the Green Death's might. The boy stumbled as he experienced the sudden change in force. _No! I can't lose this easily! _He thought. Gritting his teeth, he twirled the staff in his arms. This act ordered the Green Death to hold its ground.

The Green Death tried moving its head upward in a swift movement to try and catch its enemy off guard. The Bewilderbeast anticipated this and used the maneuver to charge headfirst into the Green Death's torso. The two titans slammed into the mountainside, causing boulders and stone rubble to collapse onto the village.

Using its claw, the Green Death grabbed the Bewilderbeast's face and shoved it back to recover. The Bewilderbeast attempted to keep its opponent pinned but was smashed in the jaw by a giant pegged mace-like tail before it could act. Drago was nearly thrown from his mount as the Bewilderbeast bellowed in pain; the Green Death roaring in dominance.

"Harder! Better, you worthless dragon!" Drago screamed. "Kill this challenger!"

_Guardian, heed my plead. _The Keeper prayed. _For the sake of this island, for the sake of your subjects, you must defeat the one who dares set foot here! _

Eyes narrowed in rage, the Green Death lunged with mouth wide, clamping them shut around the Bewilderbeast's neck. The following roar of pain was almost elephant-like in tune. Resisting the agony of the Green Death's teeth, the Bewilderbeast angled its head slightly to scratch the Green Death's side with one tusk. Bellowing out, the Green Death released its enemy.

Seeing its chance, the Bewilderbeast rammed the Green Death again. The behemoth stumbled sideways, smashing through another building. The impact briefly stunned it as wood and stone alike rained down. Roaring out again, the Green Death rotated itself around three hundred sixty degrees. Its tail soared through the air, intending to bash the Bewilderbeast in the head. But this time, the tusked Alpha lowered itself to avoid the swipe. The pegged tail sailed through another tall structure, completely leveling its top half.

Dust rained down from the ruined structure as the Bewilderbeast lunged forward, grabbing the Green Death tusks-first. Roaring in pain, the Green Death tried grabbing the tusks with both front claws as the Keeper struggled to hold on. The Bewilderbeast's eyes glowed with anger as it lifted its subdued enemy high. Its glare beckoned the Green Death to submit… or die.

The Green Death's eyes rested on the Bewilderbeast's own, understanding the message. But instead of accepting surrender, the Green Death narrowed its eyes, giving its response.

Howling one last time, the Bewilderbeast used all its might to slam the Green Death down with great force. The island shook and buildings crumbled as the island's great guardian fell. Humans gasped in horror and the fighting dragons ceased their conflict to look on. Was the battle lost already?

"Guardian… no…" the Keeper coughed through the dust. His ears were ringing from the impact and the Bewilderbeast's howl of triumph was nothing but faint to him. "This… this isn't over…" Through the ashes, three exhausted eyes rested on him. "I… I can help you… together as one." He paused to take a breath and wipe his grimy face. "That's how it's always been… and that's how it always will be."

A rumble sounded from the Green Death's throat as the Keeper mounted him once more. The great beast slowly rose from the dust as the Keeper felt heat rising throughout the Guardian's massive body. He extended a palm forward, ordering the guardian to unleash his greatest weapon.

"What?" Drago asked in shock at seeing the Green Death's risen form. It had to be exhausted from the Bewilderbeast's efforts! His eyes widened when he see a cloud of gas billowing inside the Green Death's mouth, growing larger by the second. He opened his mouth to shout a command to his Bewilderbeast…

…and then the gas ignited.

PFFFFFFFFRRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMM!

A blazing inferno rushed from the Green Death's maw, washing over the Bewilderbeast's head. It howled in pain and retreated a few steps backward. The flames ceased, revealing the Bewilderbeast to be slightly burned, but not fatally. Angered, it lunged forward to bite the Green Death…

…only to receive another fire blast to the head, making it bellow out again. By now, the dragons overhead had resumed fighting; seeing that one Alpha was not fully defeated. The cloud of flame forced the Bewilderbeast into another building, obliterating it completely as the flames died down.

"Get up! GET UP AND FIGHT!" Drago roared, failing to notice a large shape in the smoke. By the time he did, he had no time to react. "AAH!"

The Green Death seized the weakened Bewilderbeast by the throat once more and tried to throw it aside, but the Bewilderbeast shrugged it off like an irritant. Shoving the Green Death back with its tusks, it bellowed out to say enough was enough. Playing fair was over.

The cold air burst out again, trapping the area and demolished ruins in ice. The Green Death had little time to move aside due to its size and growled in surprise when its tail was caught in the cold tomb.

Seeing its enemy immobilized, the Bewilderbeast moved in to finish him off. Raising a claw, the Green Death slashed it across the face to make it back off. As the ice-breathing Alpha tried to recover from its injury, the Green Death turned to its frozen tail and blasted it with another flame jet. The intense heat was enough for the ice to melt away, freeing it. The Keeper took note to use the fire breath wisely. After all, like its now-slain relative, the Green Death only had six uses out of nine left.

Drago howled and pointed his weapon forward, commanding his Bewilderbeast to charge once again. But this time, the island's guardian was ready. The Keeper spun himself around and swiped the air with his staff, and the Green Death followed this movement by rotating around. The Bewilderbeast prepared to impale its enemy with its tusks… only to receive the club-like tail to the head once more. The impact was so hard it almost cracked the left tusk. It crashed into a rocky cliffside, stunning it.

Drago bellowed at it once more, cursing at it to keep fighting. The behemoth attempted to raise itself and opened its mouth to freeze its opponent solid with a massive ice breath…

…but the Green Death easily predicted this move, blasting out another jet of flame right at the Bewilderbeast's mouth. As it howled in pain once more, the Bewilderbeast failed to react when the Green Death lunged once more. It swiped at a tusk and latched its jaws around the Bewilderbeast's neck from the right side. The two titans struggled, with one desperately trying to free itself and the other maintaining its grip.

The Green Death lifted itself as high as the very mountain it emerged from as the Bewilderbeast bellowed in agony again. With rage flowing through its six eyes, the jade juggernaut released its enemy from its grip. The blizzard-bringing beast smashed onto the island's surface, causing a massive tremor that shattered three more huts.

"NO! GET UP! GET-OOF!" Drago screamed, eventually knocked off his position as a loud thud echoed throughout the battle-torn island. The Green Death had pinned the Bewilderbeast down with its front claws and was now gazing at Drago with all six eyes. The Keeper, now positioned at the top of the Green Death's head, stared down at his defeated adversary. The Bewilderbeast collapsed in exhaustion, seeing there was no point in going on. It had lost.

The Green Death raised its head to the sky and bellowed in triumph; the dragons following it shortly after. Those making up Drago's Army did nothing, for they realized the outcome. If this confrontation was for the role of Alpha, they would have joined the Green Death by its side. But not today, for an Alpha species had won, not _the _Alpha.

For someone as mad as Drago, however, defeat was never a term one should know. Deciding to take matters in his own hands, he grabbed his bullhook and charged at the Green Death with a mighty scream…

BBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!

The Green Death followed with a titanic bellow of his own, the shockwave loud enough to send Drago flying back and collapse on the Bewilderbeast as it started to rise. Releasing its grip on its enemy, the Green Death growled out a warning. Just this once, the guardian would show mercy. But if the Bewilderbeast were to ever return to this island with army in tow…. its skeleton would lay in the Green Death's underground lair.

The Bewilderbeast purred lightly in shameful understanding and began to trudge back into the ocean. It called out to its own dragons, which followed it away from the island. The Keeper watched them retreat, noticing Drago beginning to recover from the ear-splitting roar before they slipped from view…

The Green Death lowered its right wing, allowing the Keeper to slide back down to the village grounds. The Green Death rumbled to him as the gathered humans assembled in front of their protector. As one, they kneeled and clasped their hands together in worship. The Keeper holstered his staff and spoke to the gigantic dragon.

"Go now. The threat has passed. We will always remain, and so shall you, until your assistance is requested once more… whether from us or others."

The Green Death growled lightly in approval as it lumbered out to sea, giving one last roar of victory as it slipped beneath the waves. Now it would travel as it always had, underwater and underground, and emerge into suitable habitats it would survey… or emerge to hunt those who would deem threats.

Perhaps one day, it would unite with the Alpha of all dragons himself…

**(A/N: Ever since HTTYD 2 came out with a dragon enormous enough to rival that of the Red and Green Death's species, I've always fantasized of what would happen if these two came to blows, whether the Riders were present or not. **

**On another note, Godzilla: King of the Monsters is right around the corner, so I figured I could unveil my dream of two giant dragons fighting each other to all of you before I see it on Saturday. After all, the Green Death is sort of the Godzilla of the HTTYD world, isn't he? Capable of leveling entire villages and armies, but less aggressive towards humans than his relative and lashing out only at those he deems threats. I worked as best as I could on this, so as always, leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**Special thanks to DeviantArt user Meazigread for helping me inspire this piece with "Dynamic duo: Ice and fire". **

**P.S. I will get back to SSB Beginnings and Wrath of the Shieldbreaker soon, but with the school year on the home stretch, things are gonna get intense. Wish me luck and I'll see you all later!) **


End file.
